the fire of heart
by xXbethany113-sepirothXx
Summary: charmander is a sad pokemon until GRIMLOCK, strongest of the Autobots, shows him to believe!


it starts with a song

./' GO GO GO (go go go )  
POKEMON (you will defeet the devepticons)  
WITH THE HEART OF GOLD (and the tail of flame)  
YOU WILL BE STRONG (do not cry)  
WITH GRIMLOCKS HELP (he is the strongest autobot)  
AND YOUR FLAME (it burns burns burns)  
WILL BURN (buuuuurn)  
BRIIIIIIIIGHT (brightly, brightly, brigtly...) ./'

(-o-) this is the theme song (-o-)

and now the story:

'not no no!!' scremed the trainer 'u are a bad poekmon!! u are too week and i HAET you! :( i!'

charmander was very upset He was triing his hardest and his falme was very hot! he was battling a squirtle who was a water type ((and charamander wase a fire type) all he wanted to du was be his very very best for his trainer. "use ember, noaw!' said his trainer and charmander used ember! the squirtle was surprised by this and he got burned but not much. the trainer (squirtles trainer, he was wearing a green hat) yelled out 'water gun' and the squirtle used water gun on the charmander. charmander got hurt! his tail flame got steamed and this hurt him very much. but he did not give upe! he wanted to prove himself. 'gggRRRR charmander! why did you not dodge that!!' yelled his trainer. it was too fast, its not fair to blame charmander!

the battle whent on for a while. charmander was very sad because he was trying hard but the squirtle was too tough for him. he got too overpowered and he couldn't fight on any more and he feel to the ground. the other trainer was very happy and he gave his squirtle a big hug! 3 3 3 but charmanders traiener was very mean and only said bad things 'i hate you! you couldn't defeet him and i wanted to win! you are neot strong enough. your mother gave birth to you and she would be ASHAMED!!' charmander tried to prove he was strong and he ried to stand up. he really tried! but he could not because he was too sore and bruised and hurt. he fell back down again and tried not to cry (althou he felt really sad His trainer said 'grrrr' and put charmander back into hies pokeball (it was a great ball)

chramander floated around in his poekball for a while. it was very dark and lonley

he began to think to himself. okay all he said was 'char char charmander char!!' but i will translate for u because u dont speak pokelanguage leik i do!! 3 (i will teach u sometime!) he think to himself 'all i want to be is strong a power! i want to use my hot flame and make over pokemon faint because of my powerful fires! but i cant. i am tooo weak. i try and try and try but i am just no good. perhaps i will been better of dead! then no-one could say how bad i was and because no-one cares! no one loves me. all my trainer says is how bad i am and because he is so good he is right. i am the weekest pokemon and he will probably trade me to someone else

i am very sad.'

he floated their for a while. a little tear come out and was floating there.

charmander fell asleep in his pokeball and when he got awake he was in a battle!! his trainer siad to him 'charmander, u are so week, i dont know why i am using u but i am' and then charamander saw he was up againts a pikachu! his trainer said 'perhaps if you battel a good ppokemon like pikachu u will learn something and not be so bad! but u are so bad i dont know if it well work!!' charmander was hurt on the inside but he wanted to be good so he tried to battle. he used many attacks, he used Growl and Scratch and Ember and Smokescreen and they were all very good! but the pikachu was also very good and he was not hurt buy them. the pikachu used Thunderbolt and charmander tired to dodge it but it was as fast as electricty! it hit him and it hurt very much becuse he was not a ground type. he falled down to the ground and he couldn't get up again. charmander was very sad. he hoped he woud faint the pikachu and he would show his traainer his good but he was not strong enuggh and was defeated. his trainer said 'i dont believe it1 u really are the worts pokemon in the whole WORLD! u make me look bad and your are too bad to keep!! go away! i dont want to never see U again!'

charmander was sad! he was lieing on the ground and looking at his trainer. he was crying a bit. his trainler yelled at him some more and came over a kicked him! it hurt alot and charmander was kicked into the bushes and his trainer walked away and he turned to charmander and said 'i hop u did not stink up ur OLD pokeball too much! i will use it to catch a pokemon that is much more power full than u! i will never think of u again!' he walked away and soon charmander couldnt see him any more. charmander staied in the bushes for a long time. it was day and then it was soon night. charmander looked up at the stars and was very very sad. he cried a lot. he eventually got out of the bushes and walked into the forest sadly.

he was crying for a long time and he came across a river in the forest. he look down at his relfection and thought to himself (i will again translatte for you) 'i am so sad. i have no home and no trainer. i am a very weak pokemon. i wuld be better of dead and then i wont feel so bad and everyone else wont feel bad for having to be with such a bad, awful, weak pokemon' he was crying and his tears (that were glowing because he is a fire pokemon!) were falling into the water and making drops and splashes. then he opened his eyes and he look down for a sharp rock and he was going to jump into the river (if charmanders tail flame goes out he will die!) and then he sawy in the raiver a refelction that was not his! he turned around and he saw...!

"ME, GRIMLOCK!!" (a/n omg i was wondering when he wuld come in! so were u lol)

chramander had never seen such a laerg pokemon! he was like a Charizard only with no wings and also made of metal (and with no flame on his tail) charmander knew he was at least a steel type. he was strong against steel types but he thought he was too weak to do anything. he just cried more and felt ever more worse. 'why are u crying, little one?!' said grimlock. grimloack could tell that the charmander was very sad because was crying. charmander did not look at grimloack and was looking at the water and he said (grimlock could understand him becuase he had a translating computer because he was a robot) 'i am sad because i am very weak. u would not understand because you are so strong! (grimlock liked when the charmander said this because grimlock is very strong!) i am a useless pokemon and the world would be bettr off withoute me' he cried a bit more.

grimlock said 'Me, Grimlock is very strong! but u too can ber very strong! u just haev to believe and want to be like me, Grimlock!' charmander just sighed and cried 'i want to be strong but i am just not very good. i am too weak because of who i am. u would not understand, you look like you have always been strong. i am just very bad and no good. i dont want to live any more'. Grimlock got very angry and he breathed a big flame! it burned up all the water and it turned into steam and charmander looked up at him! 'Me grimlock is strongest of all autobots!! me know when who is strong and who is not, and me grimlock say that u too can be strong! me am on important mission to planet for optimus prine, but me grimlock will train you to be strong like me, grimlock!' charmander was scared. he knew he was too weak to be strong but grimlock was too powerful to say no too. he cried and nodded his head 'i will try' he said. grimlock laughed a dinosaur laugh!11! ha ha ha ha!

grimlock took charmander to a cave where the training would begin. it was very dark and charmander was scared because he was afraid that grimlock would hurt him because he was so strong and charmander was so weak. but there was no training that night and they just went to sleep (grimlock powered down) charmander was cold and he cried because it was the first night out the pokeball. he eventually got to sleep.

"me, grimlock say wake up!!" said grimlock and charmander woke up. ' it is time for your training to begin!" charmander did not want to start trainging "i am too weak and not strong. u will just get angry with me and u will give up on me lke everyone else' grimlock laughed 'ha ha ha' and said 'me grimlock will make u strong1 now git outside and do what i say NOW!' charmander ws bery scared and he went outside 'me, grimlock say okay, i want to see ur most powerful Ember attack go!' charmander did not feel good (he felt black on the inside of his mind .) and he did was he was told to but it was not very strong and not much came out... it was a very week Ember attack. grimlock said 'me grimlock know that is not your strongest! me know that deep down inside u can do mighty big Ember, but you mist BELUVE in YOURSELF!! like me, Grimlock!!' then grimlock did a very big flame attack (like flametrhower or fire spin) and it was the most powerful attack charmander had ever seen!

charmander started to talk to himself on the inside 'i want to be strong like grimlock but he is so much more powerful and a steel type and and i am just a weeak little charmander. i cannot be like him or as good as him but maybe i will try a bit harder grimlock seems to be very good and he says i can do it' he then tried again, and this time his attack was a little bigger and more heat! grimlock say 'me, grimlock, there you go1!! just BELIVE and u will be strong! me grimlock always believe me strong and i am!' charmander was amazed! no one had ever said that he was a strong pokemon and it made him feel not so much sad in him. he cried a little but it was not a cry of SAD but of HAPPY! he said o himself to not get too happy - he was still pretty weak and perhaps it was only a fluke (a/n fluke means mistake not the fish lol) and a mistake and he would never be as strong as grimlock. His :) turned into a :( and the next ember attack was not much better. grimlock did not let him get away with it though! they stood outside all day practising, even though charmander was very tired and did not want to

grimlock watched the Young charmander train. he though to himself 'this charmander is ery weak! but i know that deep down inside him he has the power!! i remember when i was a yung grimlcok and i was not as strong as i was now! i even think i was weaker than this charmander and but i got strongner because i BELIVED! in myself. all this charmnder wants to do is cry and feel bad but i will change that! if he does not have the heart i will give him some of mine because me, grimlock has a big heart! (a/n: i think transformers have proton pumps nistead of hearts cos they dont bleed blood weel maybe oil lol) he watched the young charmander train all day. he was not very good but he still tried and his attacks got slowly and slowly more powerful and better even though he wouldn't admit it. it was then night and they went to sleep again (a/n: grimlock had found some food for charmander and he had some energon cubes)

it was a cold night and the cave got very cold. charmander even though he is a fire type was very cold and his tail fire was almost going out. it was not like his pokeball, it would not get too warm in there but noot too cold either but outside it changes all the time. he sat there shivering for a time and there were no leaves to cover himself up with or anything or to make a fire from. but then he heard something and it was grimlock! he moved over and he put his arms around charmander and help him. he was made of metal but he was warm somehow and it make charmader feel warm and he thought to himself 'grimlock is so kind to me. all i do to him is say how bad i am and weak but maybe he relly does believe in me. maybe... maybe i do have something strong inside me!' this made charmander feel very warm inside because he knew that strength comes from the HEART not the FLAME! he feel alseep and he for the first time in a long time he feltd happy.

he and grimlock trained very hard and very long. charmander was feeling happy and happier as the days went by and the darkness inside him was going away. his attacks were gettin gmore and more powerful and his flame was so bright! he even burnt down a hole tree with on attack, something he thought he could never do in his hole life. he and grimlock were becoming best friends and they would talk all the time. grimlock was much smarter than he look and he was a good listender. he believed in charmander and sometimes this is all someone needs! then one day as charmander was using his Ember to melt some rocks into pretty stones for a present (a/n for grimlock) grimlock was very distracted. charmander asked him what the probmel was

"me, grimlock is very sad. u and me have become good friends but soon i must leave... there is an evil decepticon around here and it is my mission to defeat him and take him to the autbiots so that his evil can never come out again!" this made charmander sad but he was strong because he knew that in his heart that in his heart he and grimlock would never be apart (a/n although when he was along he did shed a single sad tear because he didnt want his friend to go :'( then one mornign he woke up and he looked around and grimlock was nowheres to be scene! he look and he looked but grimlock was not in the cave so he decided to look outside. grimlock was standing there and charmander was going to say good morning but then he realised that there was another person there! he was like grimlock a steel type but charmander knew that he was bad because he could feel it. the other guy and the grimlock were talking and i dont think they even knew charmander was there

'me, grimlock knew i would find you if i looked, you deceptiSTUPID'  
'no you are an autoSTUPIDbot because it took u this long to find me! my name is SHOCKWAVE and i am on thi splanet to claim it for mighty Megatron! (a/n megatron is the boss'  
'me, grimlock will not let you do that! optimus prime say i should stop you and this planet is not yours'  
'ha ha ha autobot if you want this planet i will give it to you'  
'what'  
'...ha ha ha if you DEFEAT ME IN A POKEMON BATTLE! 0)' (a/n see i did a one eye smiely becoz shockwave only has one eye)

shockwave threw out a pokeball BBBEEEEOOOORRRSSHHH! and out came a Shellder! charmander was afraid because he was weak against water types and he wondered what pokemon grimlock to choose. then grimlock turned to him and said 'charmander, i want to use u in the battle i know you are afraid but i know that u have the strength inside u if you only belive! u have a strong heart and your srentgh will come from it. will you let me use you?' charmander was afraid but he looked dep inside himself and it was there! he belived and his strength whas very powerful!

'me, grimlock, i choose you, CHARMANDER!'

charmander said 'Char chaaaar!' and he was ready to battle. shockwave laughed because he was a very smart decepticon and knew that fire types are weak against water types and this would mean that his battle would be easy - or so he thought!! charmander and shellder started to battle. shellder was very mean and his attacks hurt alot. he used Tackle and Supersonic and this hurt charmander alot but he didnt give up! he believed in himself and grimlock belibed and he was going good! he used a Scrath attack and then when the shellder was distracted (a/n he was wincing because he did not expect the chrmander to be so strong!) he then looked deep inside him and he beliebed! he took a deep breate and WOOOOSH out came the biggest Flamethrower in the world! it was very big and it made the shellder faint and it even made shockwave hurt! shockwave fell to the ground and was all liek 'noooooooo i did not think he could be so strong! i cacnnot defeat him becoz the power of his heart to too strong! i am a decepticon so i dint have a strong heart power and this makes me angry nooooooooooooooo!!' he was very angry. grimlco k put on him some energon handcuffs. (a/n energon is like food mut also liek metal but is glows and is pink 3 )

'me grimlcok say it is time to go i will never forget u my charmander friend just remember to always have believe in urself! ur flame will burn as birhgt as your heart!!1' and then he was gone. charmander waved goodbye to him. he was sad that his friend was gone byt he knew that his heart would alwys have love in it for grimlock and that he wuldnt ever been alone and he had strengh! he was sad, and he cried, but he was happy, so he cried some more! he left the cave and he went into the forest looking for new adventures and he never gave up!!

the moral of the stury is to belibe!!11

pps review + rate plz 3 3 3


End file.
